Ka'sengseng
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |image = WIP |titles = Flooding Gorilla Beast |names = --- |species = Fanged Beast |habitats = Cealdon Woods, Hotspring Marshes, Pyroclastic Fields, Windswept Fjords, Zeldenyi Expanse |size = Very Large |relations = Cascade Ka'sengseng |move = WIP |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} are Fanged Beasts introduced in ???. Physiology are titanic and brutish, ape-like Fanged Beasts. They resemble giant, pink and blue colored gorillas with enormous tusks and pale fur. Their bellies are of a light beige color, while their arms fade to a darker, almost maroon color. They have spikes protruding from their back and shoulders, as well as hard plating covering their knuckles. They usually walk on all fours, but can get up and walk short distances in a bipedal stance. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain are undisputed rulers, no matter what territory they find themselves in. They can effortlessly fend off most large predators, while also being able to stand their ground against stronger threats like Rithacruca or Rajang. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Turf Wars *' vs. Rathalos:' The Rathalos roars at the , which responds with several fist-slams onto the floor. The Rathalos flies up and wants to latch onto the with its claws. This fails, as the suddenly grabs the Rathalos by the neck, slams it down repeatedly and tosses it away with enormous force (combined 600 - 7500 damage). *' vs. Taura Zari:' The Taura Zari growls and wants to charge into the . The wyvern hisses and stops the Taura Zari with large arms. It grabs the Brute Wyvern by one horn, aims and violently slams its face down with one fist. The Taura Zari squirms and wants to break free, but the slams its fist down onto th *' vs. Gravios:' The Gravios emits a high pitched screech and, flames coming from its mouth, charges at the . The halts its charge by pressing its fists against the Gravios's face. It then grabs it by the neck and sucker punches it directly in the face, usually breaking the Gravios's shell (700 - 7100 damage), before ramming it onto the ground. *' vs. Fenriela:' The Fanged Wyvern roars loudly, at first startling, but ultimately only enraging the . The roars loudly as a response. The Fenriela jumps at the , latching onto its back with its maw. The flinches, but frees itself by grabbing the Fenriela with one hand and slamming it onto the floor three times (700 - 6500 damage). *' vs. Navaglari:' In a threat display, the Navaglari inflates its throat sac and screeches, before taking to the skies and jumping on top of the . It hacks and pecks at the , which suddenly manages to grab it by neck with one of its gigantic fists. It violently slams it onto the floor and launches it away (700 - 7100 damage). *' vs. Rithacruca:' The Rithacruca circles the Ka'sengseng, which roars and slams its fists onto the ground. The Ka'sengseng leaps at the Rithacruca and, incredibly swiftly, grabs the Rithacruca by the neck and slams it down onto the floor (850 - 7600 damage). The Rithacruca retaliates by spitting its fluid at the Ka'sengseng, which explodes (150 - 300 damage) and flinches the Fanged Beast. The Rithacruca breaks free and slashes the Ka'sengseng's face with its large claws twice (700 - 7300 damage). The confrontation ends in a tie. *' vs. Rajang:' The Rajang jumps onto the back of the much larger , thunder flaring up in its fur. It then punches the into the face, ramming it down onto the floor (combined 600 - 6700 damage). The crouches down and grabs the Rajang by one of its arms, slams it onto the floor twice and forcefully launches it away (combined 650 - 6800 damage). The confrontation ends in a tie. Tracks A wandering can leave behind the usual tracks, Blunt Thrashmarks (e.g. when grinding its knuckles on trees or rocks) or Deep Thrashhmarks, which grant a higher number of research points. Specific Locale Interactions None. Special Behaviors None. Abilities Like its distant relative, Rajang, this monster is capable of unleashing its immense power with gruesome might and relentlessness. However, unlike Rajang, are very heavy and tend to focus on hard-hitting, yet not as fast attacks with tusks, fists, and bodychecks. While possessing the ability to release concentrated streams and globs of water when calm, once a enrages, its body temperature rises and turns the stored water into dangerously hot steam. Description |Monster Icon = |description = Titanic forces of nature, thrive in every environment they find. Being able to assert dominance over almost all other predators, these behemoths are relentless forces of nature. Nothing can stand in a 's way, not even the "so-called" Apex Predators of our islands. Hunters are advised to take as much care as possible, for a fight against these titans can abruptly turn sour... or should I say steamy?}} Rage and Tired States * Rage **Pulls upper lip back to expose teeth, breathes heavily, body starts to visibly emit steam. * Tired **Drools, trips after charge attacks. Mounts The mount animation is the very same as for other Fanged Beasts. Attacks Breaks Carves Equipment Note: Weapons show final upgrades. |-|Weapons= Skills: *'' Mastery - Repeated attacks will apply the effects of Dash Juice (2 pieces) or Mega Dash Juice (4 pieces) to the hunter. Fades after 120 seconds.'' *''Atk. Up Lvl. 4, Latent Power Lvl. 4, Stamina Surge Lvl. 3, Max. Might Lvl. 3, Blast Atk. Up Lvl. 1'' Beta Skills: *'' Mastery - Repeated attacks will apply the effects of Dash Juice (2 pieces) or Mega Dash Juice (4 pieces) to the hunter. Fades after 120 seconds.'' *''Atk. Up Lvl. 2, Latent Power Lvl. 2, Stamina Surge Lvl. 2, Max. Might Lvl. 3'' Quests Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Trivia Notes *Weapon names and descriptions based on several deities of African mythology. Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Steam Element Monster Category:Steamblight Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fanged Beast